Ginny's Eyes
by Siriusly Lovely
Summary: This is for the forbidden love challenge. A little spoof on what happens when Draco Malfoy is left alone with a young daughter and runs into a thiry some Ginny Weasley who may or may not be getting satisfaction from The Boy Who Lived. Mature just in case
1. Chapter 1

It was September. The month came around every year at the same time, of course it did. And every year he would come here, because this had been her favorite place. Back when they'd been raising their first son, back when things had been simpler. But life wasn't easy. Life had never been easy, and he was far past expecting it to be. Gone were the days that Draco Malfoy expected to get his way no matter how outlandish his expectations were.

And so here he sat, in a simple Muggle play ground in Muggle London, watching his daughter play on the jungle gym with a bright eyed muggle girl. As the five year olds jumped about and swung from the bars suspended just feet from the woodchips below, Draco marveled, as he did every day, at how much his daughter looked like his late wife. It was painful in a way but at the same time it wasn't as though he had chosen his match so the pain that was there was only that of being haunted by a friend he had lost. A dear friend who had always tried to be there for him, and had utterly failed in the end. She'd left him alone with a young daughter and an utterly confused teenage son. What did a Malfoy know about being a father?

"Malfoy? Is that really you?" The snide, sarcastic voice seemed to jump at him from out of his memories but at first he could not place exactly where he had heard it before. Of course it had been years since anyone had referred to him by his last name, in the adult world people were much more civilized. But most of the time he wasn't used to hearing any name at all other than 'Daddy'. It wasn't that Draco avoided adult company it was just… since Astoria had died he hadn't had much time nor motivation.

Turning his head Draco was surprised to see that the person who had addressed him had a vicious mane of red hair and bright brown eyes that were widened in surprise. Most surprising, though, was the smile on her face. Ginny Weasley. He would have recognized her anywhere despite the fact she had grown a few inches in the years since he'd left Hogwarts and had a few more curves, no doubt from those children she'd reportedly popped out with Potter. But she was still very lovely looking.

It'd been a long time since Draco had felt any malice towards the Weasley family. Probably around the time Harry had made sure his family didn't go to Azkaban was when he had finally realized how very little it mattered what they lived like. He'd lost everything, after all, with the Fall. Of course, he didn't exactly go out of his way to interact with the crop of redheads. Certainly he didn't interact with them enough to explain why the youngest of the bunch was standing their smiling at him like she'd been his bestie in school.

"Draco?" It was odd to hear his given name on her lips, as he'd been called so many names that were much less flattering by this very person standing in front of him. But it was nice in a way, helped him to know she also had lost the bitterness with time, come to terms with the fact they were who they were no matter what their last name was.

"Hello, Ginerva." He returned her smile, not quite as enthusiastically, but enough that her own facial expression broadened and she walked off of the sidewalk towards his bench. As she seated herself next to him he couldn't help but admire her cheek. For all she knew he was waiting for someone and yet she invited herself to join him without asking if he would mind. Same old determined Weaslette, whether or not her last name was Potter now or not.

She didn't say anything for a moment, simply set her hand bag between them and looked out towards the jungle gym. "Which one is yours?" Turning back to him with those big sparkling brown eyes she smiled encouragingly. It was an odd situation but Draco figured it was the same thing that happened after Astoria had given birth to Scorpius. You become infatuated with all children, wanting only to talk of them. Since his son was already out of school he only knew of the three around Scorpius' age, but had no idea whether the Potters had continued reproducing. Not that he really cared much, that was their own business.

Following her gaze out to the throng of children running up and down the structure in front of them he watched his little girl run along with the muggle girl. Her blonde curls were bouncing against her shoulders and her smile spread across her entire face as she laughed. He smiled, fondly, pointing at her with a lazy lift of his right arm. "That one."

Turning towards Ginny, he watched her follow his gesture to this bubbly blonde child and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over him as her face took on the same fond smile his had moments before. She really loved children, he could tell. A few moments passed and he delighted in how comfortable he felt sitting next to the wife of his former enemy. Watching her he couldn't help but notice how her red hair was flicking gently in the slight breeze that was blowing through the small park, the sun beating down on it making it take on a slightly orange tint.

"Cute kid." She turned and smirked at him and there it was again, that fire that she'd had all through their years at Hogwarts and he wondered if she had changed at all save for the things he'd already noticed. He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment, which made her laugh as well. It was a very off hand comment but he could tell she really meant it and that she really appreciated how his little girl looked.

Looking back out towards his daughter, he nodded, leaning back on the bench. "She's the apple of my eye." He turned and smirked at her. "But I supposed if I asked your father he'd say he was with you the way I am with Camila, spoiled you rotten clearly." He watched as shock over took her face and then she smirked, a hint of rouge crossing her cheeks before she stuck her tongue out at him. Yup, same old Ginny even in her thirties.

"Camila." She seemed to be considering the name, as though approving it. He saw her look at the young girl who was the topic of their conversation as though studying her to see if the name fit. Instead of waiting for her to pass judgment he decided he'd elaborate on the thought for her.

"It means perfect. And she is. Nothing like me as a child, more like her mother, which I'm sure the world is very thankful for." He smirked, liking that their banter came so easily. In school this would have turned into a full fledged attack on each other, probably ending in him being the victim of one of her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes.

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "No, I think the world has had quite enough of the Malfoy boys. I secretly think from what my boys have told me that Scorpius is actually a clone of you." She looked at him with a humorous glimmer in her eyes. "Utterly handsome but a Slytherin through and through."

Draco's deep laugh rang out and he saw his daughter turn and grin at him, recognizing it. They locked eyes for a moment, grey and blue seeming to search each other and then she laughed and turned taking off in a run again. He shook his head and looked at Ginny. She'd said he was utterly handsome and he wondered if that still rang true but didn't bother thinking about it. "He is that. But I think he's a bigger softie than I am." Chuckling again. "Lucius would never stand for some of the things he gets himself into. Brought a half blood girl he was dating home for Christmas one year. Unacceptable." Ginny only smiled in reply. He could tell she liked that they could speak candidly like this as well, and the happiness in her eyes didn't fade as she met his grey ones which sent a kind of shock through him but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"At least you have more coming for you." She looked back towards Camila and he watched as her smile faded a bit. "After our three were born Harry decided we weren't going to have anymore. And now they're almost done with school and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself after they've grown and moved on." She looked so sad in that moment that Draco almost wanted to reach out and pat her on the knee but he didn't. It wasn't appropriate to behave that way with a married woman you were hardly friends with. She laughed nervously and turned to him with a sad smile on her face, the happiness gone from her eyes. He couldn't resist, he reached out and rubbed her knee, not looking away from her. The material of the pants she was wearing rubbed against the skin of his palm and felt very comfortable and he thought for a moment about asking what it was but this wasn't the time.

And then he said something that he hadn't even thought about and clearly knew was not his question to ask. But he'd already crossed a line by touching her and once you crossed that sort of border it was hard to keep the rest of you from following suit. "Harry decided?" As soon as he said it he regretted it. She seized up and he saw her swallow as she looked away from him. She laughed nervously again, shifting so that he was compelled to remove his hand as she smoothed her pant legs out.

Her eyes were sad again as she looked at him. "I heard about Astoria. Read about it in the paper. I'm very sorry Draco." And he could tell that she was. It wasn't just a formality that you said to someone to offer your condolences. He could literally feel her sorrow coming towards him, as though she were thinking of how she would not be able to handle the situation his wife had left him in.

Draco didn't like to think about Astoria's death much. Mostly because he couldn't explain it and he liked to be in control so that didn't bode with him well. Literally he could explain it, anyone could. He'd found her on their bed with an empty bottle of over the counter muggle pain killers and no pulse. And that had been that. No note, no signs, just a dead woman with her blonde hair strewn across his sheets and her eyes shut peacefully as though she were sleeping. Draco sighed as he thought of it. The paper had posted a very tactful obituary, saying that she'd passed away and nothing more, but of course everyone knew the truth. It was hard to keep a secret these days.

Sighing Draco nodded, looking out at his poor motherless daughter. But he couldn't bring himself to respond to her, couldn't bring himself to dreg up the emotions that came with thinking of his late wife on this day. It was so nice, and they were in Astoria's favorite place to bring Camila and he felt so happy for once. And then there was a beautiful woman sitting next to him. Why be depressed on a day like this? "What brings you out to the world of muggles today? Hmm?"

There was a pause as though she was processing that he hadn't responded to her sympathies, but in the end she decided not to press it and he was grateful. "I was shopping in Diagon Alley but I had time so I figured I'd enjoy the day. Harry's away on business anyways, with the Order. No idea what they could be doing but you know him. Can never let anything go…" There was a tinge of bitterness in her voice that made him look up at her but she just smiled at him and there was only a little sadness present in the expression.

"It's getting to dinner time. I should probably be getting Camila home before she starts getting testy. That girl eats me out of house and home." He smiled at her reassuringly. He didn't want to leave her alone here because she was clearly troubled but he was not the one to comfort her. Who was he to think he knew what was going on with her life? She clearly was unhappy but it was none of his business.

"Oh." The sadness and confusion that was present in that one syllable and in her expression, which had changed in an instant, astounded him and almost pained him along with her. Why was she so eager for interaction that she would want him, Draco Malfoy, her once sworn enemy to stay and talk to her.

"Would you like to join us?" The words came out before he could think about what he was saying and he marveled at the idea that this was the second time that had happened. He was not usually one to speak without thinking but she seemed to bring it out in him. No matter. She looked quite shocked, but when that passed she seemed to be considering it.

"I…Why?"

Draco had to think about that himself. Why had he asked her back? Yes she looked sad but he would forget about that the moment he left her. Maybe. He wasn't sure he could forget how sad those brown eyes looked. So why had he asked her? "I know how it feels to go back to an empty house." He didn't actually, because he'd always had Camila, but she'd been a baby with Astoria had died so he had been as good as alone for a very long time.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes very steady. Draco saw the creases of stress that had sprouted on her face over the years and he studied her face as she paused. Her skin looked very soft and he thought he might have touched it if she weren't married or run a hand through that red hair that looked like it was as soft as silk. But she was married and he was just lonely so it was better to push these thoughts away. Then again he hadn't been this comfortable with anyone in a long time. Perhaps it was because he didn't bother himself to keep in touch with people from Hogwarts but why should he? He hadn't had very many friends worth keeping.

"Ok." Her answer was short and quiet and took him by surprise. He had been busy looking at a freckle atop her nose and he readjusted his gaze to her eyes which he was equally surprised to find hadn't left his face.

"Ok." And with that he stood up and looked out at the playground. "Cammi, it's time to go." It was a soft statement, one that people probably wondered how he expected his daughter to hear but as though by magic she appeared out of the throng, rushing to him and allowed her to scoop him up in his arms as though she hadn't seen him in days. She was panting from the running she had been doing and there was a blush on her pale cheeks. As she clung to him she looked at Ginny who had stood next to him when he'd left the seat. Looking back at Draco he read the question in her eyes. "Cam, this is Mrs Potter she's going to come home for dinner, okay?"

She didn't speak at first which didn't surprise him. He liked to think she too after him in that she took a lot of time to think about what she wanted to say before she blurted it out. And then slowly a shy smile spread across her face. "Okay. She's very pretty."

He laughed. That was another thing about his little girl. She tended to talk about people like they weren't there. He adjusted her on his hip so it was easier to carry her as they began walking. It wasn't that she needed to be carried anymore. Camila was quite small for her age but still weighed a decent amount. It didn't matter though, Draco liked to have her close to him and she was by all accounts Daddy's little girl. A match made in heaven, they were. Ginny trailed next to them as they walked, every so often glancing at something that caught her attention or rummaging in her hand bag for something. And sometimes she would just watch him as he walked, holding his daughter all the while, not caring how awkward having a child on your hip made moving.

After several minutes they reached the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to the floo station. Draco let Camila down and watched proudly as she flung some of the green powder into the fireplace and shouted 'Malfoy Manor' as she grinned toothily at him and spun out of site. She loved doing that, she had ever since Draco had let her go on her own half a year prior. Gesturing that Ginny should go on ahead of her he smiled at her slightly, cautiously, and she followed suit. He watched as she stepped forward and into the flames, disappearing, and waited a moment before he followed.

The scene at his home when the world finally came into existence again and he recovered from the shock that he always experienced when in the Floo Network was not one he was used to. Camila had dragged Ginny over to a cabinet and was showing her where a pot was and requesting her help in retrieving it. Striding over to them he laughed and pulled at a curly blonde pigtail. "What are we having today, Cammi?" The big blonde eyes that looked up at him were bursting with excitement and he could guess why. They'd never really had company and she seemed to like Ginny by the way she was clinging to her.

It almost made Draco sad to see it, his daughter clinging to a woman who wasn't her mother. She'd never known Astoria and though Draco tried to tell her as much as he could he knew it would never be enough. There was no replacing a parent, he knew that. What made up for the sadness he was feeling was the loving smile Ginny had on her face as she looked down at her, busying herself with looking through the cabinets for Merlin knows what. The weathered face was full of grief and adoration and care all at the same time and it was saddening but uplifting at the same time, and it was hard for Draco to look away.

"Pasta! And cheese! And…Tomatos!" She was running to the pantry now, most likely to retrieve the ingredients she'd just listed. Ginny looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

"I let her plan the meals she likes, figure she's more likely to be happy that way. Grape tomatoes are her favorite, of course, we have those most nights." He leaned against the counter, looking at Ginny, taking her in. It was different seeing her here in the dim light of his kitchen. Hues of red and purple were coming in the window and lighting up her face and hair where she was standing and it was very breathtaking. It was hard to think of her with Potter when she looked like this, very hard. And when she was here, when she hadn't gone home to her husband. He was out of town on business, whatever that meant. What kind of man would leave a woman like Ginny at home alone for any length of time? He didn't know.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ginny's brown eyes looked scared but also, he couldn't help but think, hopeful. He wondered as he looked into them what she hoped he would say.

"Because you look very beautiful." In all honesty, Draco wasn't sure whether that comment would cause her to leave immediately or what he had expected to happen. Fittingly he wasn't surprised when her cheeks darkened with a rush of blood and she looked down shaking her head.

"I'm not beautiful. I used to be pretty…but…" She looked up again, looking sad, "this is what happens to someone after three kids and years of being trapped in a marriage with The-Boy-Who-Never-Moved-On." She looked away again when she said this. Draco waited. After a moment she spoke again, still not looking at him. "He won't let the war go. He's out all the time trying to catch Death Eaters that don't exist. A muggle in the States gets murdered and he's out the door in two seconds flat. I'm lucky if he's still in bed in the mornings."

Draco could tell by her soft whispering tone and the way she wouldn't meet his eyes that she didn't often admit this to people. It didn't surprise him really, Potter never did seem like one who could live without the drama or the glory. That's where they differed. Draco used to think he wanted to glory and the fame and that Potter got what he deserved but after what his family had gone through with the Battle of Hogwarts and the aftermath, he realized that family was what really mattered, not glory. His father never got past that dream. Till the day he died he was still saying things should have gone differently, even after Potter got them off.

But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered at that moment was that Ginny was standing in his kitchen and although he wasn't exactly sure how they'd come to this point after only an hour earlier she'd shown up out of nowhere, she needed him. So in two large strides she crossed the distance to her and did what he had been too respectful to in public. Reaching out a slender pale hand he pushed a piece of ginger hair from her face. It was as smooth as he had expected it to be and her hair did feel like silk. She looked up at him with those scared eyes that he'd studied so much already and he met her gaze.

"You have never been merely beautiful." His voice was soft and comforting but firm, letting her know there was no use arguing with him. Pleased when she didn't attempt to deny it, he went on. "And if he doesn't tell you you're beautiful every time he looks at you he doesn't deserve you. Because you are." His hand was still in her hair, relishing in the texture of it. He could smell her from where he stood and it was a wonderful scent like fruit and nature and honey all in one. He wondered briefly if she'd smelt that good during their school days, regretted never getting close enough to know.

But then something totally unexpected happened. Well, not totally unexpected, he was of course in a very close vicinity to her and touching her in ways he never should have touched a married woman, saying things to her that were totally inappropriate, but he had never expected her to be the one to break. Before he knew it was happening she'd rose onto her toes and kissed him. In the split second he allowed her to kiss him he noticed that her lips were very soft and the skin of her cheek warmed the tip of his nose where it bumped into her. But after that split second he pulled back, retrieving his hand from her hair and turning away from her.

"Ginny, no. You're married. To Potter." He hadn't meant to say his last name. He hadn't meant to say his name at all, it'd just come out. Not only had it slipped out but it had been dripping with something, bitterness maybe, that Draco had never known he felt for Harry these days. Perhaps the only reason he was feeling it not was because Harry's beautiful wife was in his kitchen trying to kiss him and he had to be the gentleman and pull away.

But before he knew it she had approached him from behind and forcefully spun him to look at her. "So? So what if I'm married to him? It's not like he cares, it's not like I care. I wanted to. You wanted me to. I know you did." She lost a bit of her determination. "You did want me to didn't you?" Another pause. But then she found it again. "I was not finished kissing you, damnit!" And she was looking at him with those eyes again but this time along with the frightened glimmer he'd grown accustomed to so quickly was a string of pleading. She was pleading with him to kiss her and who was he to deny her that? Because she was right, he had wanted her to kiss him.

And so he kissed her. He kissed her hard and long and until they were entangled in each other and her red hair was flung against his pale skin. He kissed her until her hands found his back and his neck and his cheeks and were searching for new things to grasp at. And he kissed her and clutched her to him and tasted her tongue on his and danced a dance with it that he could never repeat.

And the entire time he didn't think of her as Potter's wife because she wasn't anymore. She was his, only his. Draco malfoy had never been taught to share and he was definitely not going to share this beautiful woman with a man who couldn't appreciate her for what she was. Only when his daughter came back into the room singing "That's Amore" at the top of her lungs very off tune carrying a box of pasta and a carton of tomatoes and a block of cheese and a grater did he pull back from her. Her face was flushed as he was sure his was and her hair was covering her face. She swept it back and Draco had a hard time not kissing her again. There were those eyes, and there was no fear and no sadness in them this time, instead there was something else. And in that moment he knew she was completely and totally his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

It was a Tuesday. Camila was off on a play date and the after noon sun was spilling through the window of Draco's room. It was yellow but with a hint of orange as the sun prepared to set. Draco thought about how lovely the colors would look in Ginny's hair once it did start. That was, of course, if she would stop running around the room like a mad woman trying to collect her clothes as though the world was about to end. It was actually very frustrating, she did this every time they ended up in the bedroom. They would shed clothing quite quickly and she would always end up running around the room just as quickly trying to fetch them back up after they'd finished making love.

"I asked you a question, Draco." It was one of those days, one of those days that she was in no mood for games. It was odd though, she always was so happy when she arrived and only ever became testy with him when she was running around the room collecting her clothes. It made sense of course. Perhaps she was thinking of poor Harry, off on some adventure leaving her alone at home thinking she was unfortunate when she was really off shagging his oldest enemy. That was probably it, and since Draco didn't usually bring up the topic of Harry without her prompting him to, he let it slide and just put up with her testiness.

"Answer me damnit!" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, he cheeks flushed as she held her crumpled shirt in front of her, her lavender toned bra already secure around her breasts. There would be no avoiding her now.

Sighing, Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position, the sheets laid across his lap. Looking her in the eye he responded with the answer he always did. "I'm looking at you, because I think you're beautiful and I want to take you in as much as I can before you cover yourself up again." He reached out an arm and grabbed her hand pulling her back towards the bed. She complied and sat on the edge of it but the stern look did not leave her face.

"I'm not beautiful, Draco, and you would do well not to keep pushing that on me. It was sweet the first time and now it's just over kill. So stop." She jumped up and walked back across the room quickly, facing the wall as she put her shirt on and picked her skirt up off the floor.

"When will you ever see yourself clearly, Ginerva?" Draco was calm, as he always was. He knew this was hard for her, he knew that she felt guilty. Every so often she would have mini break downs like this and get mad at herself for what she was doing. He put up with it because he loved her. He'd tried to tell her once that he'd fallen in love with her but she'd called him a fool and refused to discuss the matter further. As always he'd let the subject drop afraid if he pushed it she would leave him and never return.

She came on Tuesdays mostly, and whenever Harry was gone on a trip. Tuesdays were her day to visit her mother so she would go to visit Molly and then come to his Manor and spend time with him. Usually they just sat and held each other and talked. She would tell him what was bothering her and he would stroke her head and sooth her. Sometimes she'd play with Camila or help her make dinner. He loved watching her with his daughter, they seemed like the perfect match. It was hard when she left, because he knew that she was going home to _him_ and that Draco could do nothing about it.

Sometimes she would talk about how guilty she felt about doing this when she had a husband and three children, and then she would cry into his shoulder and say how she hadn't felt so alive in years. Sometimes she would just kiss him the moment she arrived and refuse to let him say anything, as though he would ruin what they had by simply saying hello. This had been one of those days.

She'd appeared in the floo, he'd been waiting for her in the kitchen as he always did on Tuesdays, and had burst out of it with tears streaming down her face and thrown her arms around him, kissing him like it was the last thing she'd do. And he had let her, known that she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her yet. She would eventually, but not yet. So he had kissed her while she cried and he'd made love to her while she cried because that was what she wanted. He'd held her for a period to time, until she'd stopped crying, but then she had jumped up and started looking for her garments frantically. And here they were.

"I do see myself clearly, Draco." She was at the mirror clasping her necklace. It was a silver chain with a ruby hanging from it. Potter had given it to her and he refused to allow her to wear it when she was at his house. "You're the one who has put me up on some pedestal I never deserved to be on. I am much more realistic."

That made him angry. The fact that she was saying he was unrealistic as though he didn't know the weight of his actions. He was up in a moment, grabbing her wrist to keep her from clasping the necklace which he took from her roughly, causing her to turn and look at him with those eyes he loved so much. But it was very hard to love them when they were full of whatever they were full of, anger and frustration and fear. They were much too sad these days, he didn't like it.

"How dare you act superior." He pointed to the bed. "I found my wife dead right here four years ago. I had to explain to my baby girl why she doesn't have a mother. And you, you prance around here like it's your second wind of being a mother and I dread the day when you won't come back and I'll have to explain to her that it's not because you don't love her and you're saying I'm not realistic?"

She didn't seem to know what to say so he went on. Brandishing the necklace, "Every time you come here you wear this even though you know I hate it because it reminds me you're his still. You wear it on purpose just to get my blood boiling and you announce your departure by putting it back on as though you're changing character. I have to watch you leave to go home to him and remember I can't have you for my own and you call me unrealistic. Screw you." He threw her necklace down to the ground and turned his back on her. Pulling on a pair of pants he exited the room without looking at her.

It was very rare that he let her provoke him like that. Mostly he just tried to calm her down but he hated that she thought he lived in some fantasy world where everything was perfect. She came to him and cried about a loveless marriage, being trapped, not knowing how to escape, wanting more. But every time she would go back, she wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't even discuss leaving him. She would just come to Draco as though he was some emotionless prat and remind him how much he had missed out on.

And Camila…Camila only ever wanted to talk about Ginny anymore. 'Is Ms Ginny coming for dinner tonight? Is she going to play with me? Why doesn't she come over more often?' It was hard to explain to a five year old that the woman that graced their presence several times a week was another man's wife, that she wasn't going to be around forever, that she wasn't to be thought of as a mother figure. And when the day came that Ginny did leave and never came back, Draco didn't know if he'd be able to bear watching her tiny heart break when he told her. He hadn't had to deal with that when Astoria died as Cam hadn't even learnt to talk yet, and he was grateful for that. It had been hard enough to look at her face every day and know that as she got older she would just keep looking more and more like his late wife.

Draco was standing at the counter drinking from a glass of water when he heard her enter the kitchen. He didn't turn until he felt her hands on his side, her forehead leaning against his bare back. She was fully dressed, sans the necklace which he saw no sign of, and her eyes were full of sadness. But she wouldn't look at him, she just pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face (which he could feel was wet with fresh tear trails) into his chest.

Setting the glass on the counter behind him, Draco held her. He held her for several minutes in silence, wondering what time it was, whether it was almost time for Camila to return home. He hoped not, he didn't like Camila seeing Ginny upset.

"Forgive me." The statement was strained and barely audible. Had their been any noise in the kitchen other than that of their breathing he probably would not have heard her or known she spoke at all. She pulled back then and he could see her eyes glistening with tears. She hardly ever got like this, but then again he hardly ever yelled at her like he had, and he was sorry for what he had said, she hadn't deserved it. It was just so painful for him to share her, he hated it, he wanted to keep her with him always , to hold her to him and tell her how much he loved her.

"Why are we fighting?" He reached forward and brushed a strand of fiery hair out of her face, catching a tear with it. She shook her head and he sighed. "Just…tell me what I'm doing wrong Ginny. I'll fix it. I can fix it. If you don't want me to look at you anymore I won't, I know you hate it."

She shook her head. "No. That's not it." That may have been meant to give him reason to drop the subject but it wouldn't' be that easy, not with him. Her acknowledging that wasn't what was causing their argument told him there actually was something and it wasn't just her guilt.

"Then what is it. Please…Tell me." He tried to cup her face in his hands but she pulled away and walked across the kitchen away from him. Standing with her back to him she wrapped her arms around herself and he could see her shake as she began to cry silently again. He stood up from his leaning position and started walking towards her.

"Gin-"

"I'm pregnant." He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

She turned to face him now and she was shaking harder than before. Her brown eyes were scared and brimming with tears and she swallowed before she spoke again. "I'm pregnant. And Harry knows."

Draco tried to process what she was saying. She was pregnant? It was true they had never really bothered with contraceptive charms but he had assumed that when she said they'd stopped wanting to have children that they'd done something that would make it impossible. And since Mr. 'I-need-to-save-the-worl-every-day-of-my-life' would never do anything that would keep him in the hospital he assumed Ginny had been the one. Apparenlty not.

Another thing that occurred to him was that she had said Harry knows. And it occurred to him that maybe they hadn't done anything to keep it from happening, maybe they'd just been careful. Which meant that she was still sleeping with him. Somehow. despite the jealousy and anger and confusion that was running through him he made himself focus. Looking at her, he saw that she was looking even more frightened, as though he was going to hurt her. That confused him, he'd never hurt her. And then he realized the look on his face must be one of pure disgust. After all, thinking about her and Harry in bed wasn't his most fond fantasy.

"Well, he really must be pleased. Another edition to the Potter clan. The world will know no end to the celebrating." He wanted it to hurt her, he wanted her to know how much he hated them right now, the fact that she hadn't left Harry for him. And how could he have expected her to? He never would have left Camila for anything and she had three children. Granted they were at Hogwarts currently, as Draco was off studying in Egypt to be a dragon handler (where he had gotten that idea from draco didn't know), but they still existed. It was hard for Draco to imagine that she had children of her own because he'd seen her with Cam so much.

There was something strange happening on Ginny's face. She had definitely gotten the part of his words that were meant to hurt her, he could see that. And then there was shock and even horror, he thought as though something had dawned on her. He didn't move as she took a hasty step towards him and shook her head animatedly. "Draco no…no…we don't…Harry and I…how could you even think that?" She was frustrated with him and he could tell and it was hard to make out what she was saying. But then it hit him

She hadn't slept with Potter in over ten years. His heart stopped in his chest, it seemed, as he took in this new information. "What?"

That set her off. "What do you mean what? I just said! I always tell you! He's not attracted to me, he doesn't want me. He just wanted enough kids to name after his stupid family that died and then it was done. I thought he loved me Draco. I married him because I thought he loved me!" She started crying. "And I wanted a big family like my mums and I wanted lots of babies and I didn't want this, I didn't sign up to be left at home all the time by myself. I'm rotting, I'm rotting away." She was convulsing as she sobbed and he had to catch her because she threw herself off balance and started to fall to the floor.

She put her head her in her hands as she leaned into him. He sat here and held her for what seemed like an eternity, her shaking slowly subsided and she gained control of her sobs. He buried his face in the top of her head, eyes closed. How had this happened. "Bloody hell." What was he going to do?

She pulled away from her, eyes still shining with tears. "I'm so sorry, Draco…I'm so…so sorry. This is all my fault."

He shook his head and pushed back her hair again so that he could look into her eyes. "This isn't your fault. It's no ones fault. If anyone's its mine. I never should have started anything with you. You're married. That's it. End of discussion"

She sniffled a bit and shrugged, clearly not read to accept that answer but not with the amount of strength it would take to argue with him as this was one of those things they would never agree on. And then she spoke in a very soft voice, almost as though she was hoping he wouldn't hear her. "He wants me to get rid of it. The baby. He wants me to kill the baby."

Draco noticed that her hand had come to rest on her abdomen, as though trying to protect the small presence that was alive inside her. He was still trying to understand what she was saying. "Well how is that his decision?"

Her eyes were wide and bright, but not because she was excited, because of the light shining above her in the room. "He's my husband Draco, what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave him." There was no question in his voice. No pause to think a bout whether he should actually say it or not, he just said it.

"I can't." And he knew she wouldn't. Why should she? What did he have to offer her? A home full of memories and a little girl who pretty much took care of her father? They were enough for him but how could he ever expect her to leave her own children for that? To leave the stable life she was living. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough reason for him. She had his child inside of her and she was talking about killing it and getting right of it as though it was a pest.

"Would you keep it if you could?"

"I don't know." She wasn't look at him anymore, didn't seem to be able to meet his gaze. He didn't say anything. What was there to say? She was telling him she didn't want to be with him, that she was going to sacrifice the life of their child rather than leave Potter. And he couldn't fathom that. He'd always secretly hoped that she had returned his love for her, that hers had grown just as his had, but now it was abundantly clear that he had been mistaken.

Standing up he released her from his grasp and walked over to the counter, taking another drink from his abandoned glass. Ginny sat on the floor looking up at him hopefully, scared, wondering. He did not look at her because he knew that if he did he would see those eyes, the ones that broke his heart, and he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sob he heard behind him as the fire sparked into life. Spinning around and not wasting a moment walking towards her he felt his heart drop to his stomach as the room glowed green with the flames in the hearth and she bawled out "The Burrow" and disappeared. The day had come, the day he had been dreading when he didn't think she would ever come back. And Draco couldn't do more than feel behind him for the counter which he limply slouched against. He'd found meaning and then driven it out of his life forever. Very much in the Malfoy fashion. Lucius would be proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**[[A/N: Wow guys, thanks so much for the reviews! They mean so much! I hope this chapter is satisfactory, i tried my hardest. There will probably be at least one more after this as i still haven't used all the prompt phrases from the challenge this is for. Let me know what you think and whether or not you would be interested in a fourth chapter:) Again, thanks so much for the reviews, you're all so great!]]**

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred seconds. And counting. That's how long it had been since She had spun out of view in his fireplace shrouded by the green flames of the Floo Network. Of course it had occurred to Draco to follow her and had she been returning to her home, to Potter, he may have. But where she was going there was a house full of red headed siblings and all kinds of relatives that were sure to run at him with pitchforks thinking he had been the one to make her so distraught. But then, it was his fault really. He had been the one to ask her home for dinner that fist night, had broken the lines between them by brushing her hair out of her eyes. Those bright beautiful brown eyes that had him under their spell. He had let he kiss him and had then kissed her, even though he knew it was wrong. It was his fault, he had made himself like this, he had ruined everything for both of them.

Since her departure it had been like Astoria dying all over again. He'd gone through the stages of mourning. Many books had been published on the subject, he knew, but he wasn't about to go out and buy them. He knew them well enough without coping methods shoved down his throat by some author who had probably never experienced real loss in their life.

First came shock and denial. For months after Astoria had died he'd had trouble believing it had happened like it had. At first he demanded the authorities investigate, insisting that there had been foul play. He'd been told time and time again that the evidence was all too clear that no one but Astoria had wanted her dead. This time, he had sat in that kitchen waiting for Ginny to return for the rest of that day and the better part of the next. He'd been sure she was coming back, sure that she couldn't stay away, not at a time like this.

Next was the step referred to as the pain and guilt stage. In the past he had spent a long time wondering if it had been something he'd done. Had he been a bad husband? Had he driven her to it? Should he have seen the signs? Those thoughts were a lot like what he was feeling about Ginny currently. Should he have been more careful? Should he have clarified about contraceptive potions or asked her whether she was still sleeping with Harry? Should he have just turned her away the first time she came? Was it all his fault instead of just mostly his fault?

Anger and Bargaining. With his wife's death it had been more the former than the latter. After deciding that there was no way he could have known she was going to kill herself and that there was nothing he could have done to stop her if she really wanted to do it, he had become angry at his late wife. How could she leave him alone like this? How could she leave Camilla, still a baby and never to know her own mother? What kind of mother would do that? Bargaining had found him with Ginny though. Anger came in the form of him wanting to murder Harry Potter, hating her for returning to him when he wanted her to dispose of their child, as illegitimate as it may be. But on top of that he found himself pleading with some higher power (although he had never recognized one existing previously) and promising that if she came back to him, with or without their baby, he would be a better person, a better father, a better partner.

Fourth was depression, also known as reflection and loneliness. There wasn't much of this with Astoria's death. Mostly he was just lonely having only an infant for company. But in the days following Ginny's dramatic exit he went through all of them. Drinking himself into oblivion for the first time in a long time, he sent his daughter to visit her brother in Egypt. Scorpius had been more than willing to take her, having not seen her since Christmas the year before. Although his son had been confused as to why Draco wasn't joining them, he hadn't asked many questions, knowing that the information would be offered if he were supposed to know.

In her absence Draco had allowed himself, for the first time in five years, to really wallow. He'd always put on a strong front for his daughter, never allowing himself to show his weakness and misery in front of her for fear of having her be ashamed of him. He sat in the kitchen looking at the spot Ginny's face had disappeared from and nursed a bottle of whiskey, thinking about how they had been so happy together, how he had held her to him and everything had seemed right. One picture that he couldn't get out of his head was her tiny, frail hand resting on her abdomen protecting the miracle they had created together.

The fifth and sixth stages were ones Draco was unfamiliar with. Supposedly at some point he would have an 'upward turn' and start 'reconstruction' of his life but he had never seen that. With Astoria, maybe, because eventually he had embraced being the best father he could be for Camilla, and realized Scorpius was turning out to be just as wonderful as they had always thought he could be. But currently, today, he seemed stuck on step number four, far too sober for his liking as the lights in his kitchen danced red and purple with the sunset.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. Ginny showing up in his fireplace? Yes, that would be grand, but he was positive that wasn't an option. And if she did, what if she had killed the baby? What if she had listened to Scarhead and killed his child? Their child? But then why should she keep it, it wasn't like she loved him anyways. So he shouldn't want her to come back because his feelings were unrequited, she was happy just being the trophy wife of the Boy-Who-Conquered. But she wasn't happy and that was the problem, that was what was driving him crazy. How could she stay with him even when she was so unhappy? That was the thought that had been pushing its way into his head every five seconds for the last seven days and again made an appearance as he rested his forehead against the cool stone countertop across from the fireplace.

The last thing he had been expecting to hear was the whoosh of the fireplace as it was engaged. Reflexes slowed by the amount of alcohol that ran through his blood from days of drowning himself in it, he could only manage to raise his head up very slowly, almost thinking he had imagined it. Immediately he began gaining coherence, sobering quickly at the sight he saw. Ginerva Weasley had lept from the fireplace looking quite distraught, as though she had simply been caught in time for the past week and, finally released, had turned around and returned to him.

Before he had time to react much more than lifting himself to a standing position she had run to him and flung her eyes around him audibly crying. Automatically his arms formed a protective cocoon around her. He didn't know why she was crying and he didn't rightly care, all he knew right now in his buzzed state was that she had come back when he hadn't thought it possible. "Ginny…"

When he spoke her arms seemed to pull tighter against him as though afraid of him being wrenched from her grasp and her sobs hitched up in pitch. He wanted to tell her it would be alright, that they'd figure whatever it was out together and it would be okay, they'd get through it together. But he couldn't because he didn't know what was wrong, he didn't, and besides that he could hardly fathom her actually being there, finding himself still wondering if this was a drunken hallucination. The only thing that seemed to prove to him that she was in fact there was the fact that he could smell the fruity essence of her hair wafting up at him and was fairly certain hallucinations didn't smell so wonderfully edible.

So happy was he to finally be holding her again that Draco failed to noticed that the green flames had begun swirling in the fireplace again. Only when the person who next stumbled out of them breathing heavily spoke did he realize they were no longer alone.

"Let go of my wife, Malfoy."

Hearing the voice of his once and again sworn enemy pulled Draco out of his blissful state. Looking up, his own cold eyes met Harry's, malice and something venomous present in both pairs. Somewhere below his chin he felt Ginny's face bury itself into his shirt and his response was to tighten his hold around her. "Potter, I don't remember inviting you into my house. I suggest you leave immediately."

"I'm not leaving without Ginny." Harry took a step towards them, hand clutching his wand so hard that Draco could see his knuckles turning white. He obviously meant business. It would be so satisfying, Draco thought, to see his face writhing in pain under the Cruciatus Curse. But Draco would never do that to anyone again. Once in his youth he'd been forced to cast the curse for the enjoyment of the Dark Lord but times had been different and Draco had been naïve and hungry for power in those days. However, if he ever did hate someone enough to cause them that kind of pain it would most certainly be the coward standing in front of him at this very moment.

"She doesn't want to leave with you. She wants to stay with me." Even as the words left his mouth he could sense the uncertainty in his voice. However much he wished the words were true he couldn't swear to them, he could only hope he was correct in his thinking that was why she had come back. But Draco recovered quickly, eyes cold and emotionless, fingers tight on Ginny's shoulders as he continued to hold her to him, lips pursed in a thin line.

But he didn't seem to be fooling Potter. The man, who looked a little bit more worn than he had in their school days but still like the biggest prat Draco had ever met, paused for a moment before taking another step forward and smiling almost genuinely, raising his wand to point it at Draco's face. "I'm sure the Prophet would love something new to write about. I can see it now, POTTER WAS WRONG. FORCED TO KILL YOUNGEST MALFOY WHEN THE MAN ASSAULTED EXPECANT MRS POTTER." Harry chuckled a bit, eyes agleam, no doubt with the prospect of murdering his school time foe.

"Stop." Draco was ready to retort when he felt his captive squirm against his arms. Ginny pushed herself away from him and turned to face Harry. Draco wanted to reach out and pull her back to him, to hold her to him and never let her go until she was pulled from his dead fingers, but she wasn't going to allow it and he knew it. She took a step away from him and his heart broke to see her put more distance between them than between her and Potter. Was this really the end? Was the battle so easily won for Harry?

"Stop it Harry." She reached up and lowered Harry's wand and he let her, his eyes trained on her with anger and hatred burning in his eyes. How he could hate someone so beautiful, so pure and fierce and passionate, Draco couldn't fathom. How stupid Harry must be to not appreciate all he had. "You're not angry at Draco here. You're angry at me. If anyone is going to pay for this it's going to be me." Harry looked at her incredulously as did Draco. What was she saying? As he watched she took a step back from her husband and spread her arms out, as though offering him a target. "Well, here's your chance. Think of a new headline. 'SCANDEL! THE-BOY-WHO-CONQUERED'S WIFE DEATH EATER SPY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! TAKEN DOWN BY HER OWN LOVING HUSBAND'. Miss Skeeter would just love to quick quill that interview I'm sure." She was entirely serious which took both men by surprise.

There was a bit of fear in Ginny's eyes, which gleamed with tears, but at the same time there was determination. Though they shook a bit, her arms stayed stretched out, exposing her core so that Harry could have a clear shot. But instead of striking at her, Harry lowered his own wand, eyes softening a bit as though sad that she was so easily defeated. Potter always did want a challenge, things could never be easy. Taking a step forward he reached for her, and as his hand went to her cheek Ginny's stance didn't change. It was as though he had forgotten Draco was in the room. But Draco was painfully aware of everything he was witnessing. He yearned to leap forward and remove Potter's filthy hand from his woman's skin, to kill him where he stood but he didn't want to risk Potter trying to hex him and harming Ginny. And so he stood by, helpless, as Harry was far too close to the woman he loved.

"You're my wife Ginny. You can't have another man's baby. You're supposed to be in love with me. You promised nothing would ever come in the way of us. You promised." Harry's thumb started caressing her cheek and Draco wanted to rip the limb off, to leave him screaming in agony on the floor, but he never had the chance.

Ginny seemed to have had enough of Harry speaking and touching her. When she broke stance and forcefully threw Harry's hand from her face it startle the emerald eyed man, and he took a step away form her as though afraid she'd attack him. Her eyes were brimming with tears and shining with fury as she glared at him and took a step forward, pointing a finger into his chest as she backed him against a wall. Her voice was small when it came out at first, growing which each word. "And you. You, Harry Potter, Potter who saved the whole of the wizarding world, The Boy Who Conquered, The Chosen One. Do you remember what you promised me? Do you?!"

She was yelling at him and smacking her tiny little fists against his chest. Draco watched and couldn't help but relish in the fact that Potter looked to stunned and frightened to move. "You promised be the world you bloody idiot! You BASTARD you promised me the whole world! After the war was over we were supposed to have it all, the white picket fence and the life you never knew and the kids we never had. What kind of man doesn't make love to his wife for ten years?! Bloody Hell." She left him then, turning and crossing halfway back to Draco before stopping and raising her hands to her head. "How do you expect me to keep any promises to you when you have broken every single one you've ever made to me?" She was crying now, Draco could see the tears falling down her pale cheeks, but her voice was steady and pointed.

Harry didn't' move when he spoke, just looked at Ginny's back, almost remorseful. "You don't understand." Ginny straightened up, not turning to look at him, but almost looking intimidating just in the stature. "You don't know what it's like. My whole life there have been obstacles and problems to be solved and people to protect and things to do. And I just need…" He looked almost pathetic, but Draco would never feel sorry for him, not ever. "I can't stand being unneeded."

A sob escaped Ginny's lips before she covered her thin lips with a hand, turning to face Harry but looking at the floor instead of at him. "Don't blame the world for your own mistakes. I needed you. And you didn't care. You never cared. The children needed you, but there was always a war to be fought, a battle to win. Your family bloody needed you, Potter, and you were nowhere to be found!" She still wasn't looking at him.

Harry had been listening quite content to be silent as she went on but then his eyes widened. "What did you just call me?" Ginny looked up at that point, almost fearful of the consequences of her words. Harry's face took on the disgusted, hateful look that had adorned it upon his entrance as he took a threatening step towards her. "You have never in your life called me by my last name." He stopped for a moment and looked at her, face almost softening but not really as he seemed to consider her. "You know. Maybe I will let you keep your baby."

Both Ginny and Draco looked at him not, unbelieving. But he didn't look defeated, didn't' look like he was giving in, giving up, no not Potter. He was almost laughing. And he did laugh then before he spoke, eyes gleaming with something mischievous that frightened Draco. . "Yeah. After all, what would the world be if there never came along a Harry Potter junior." He was laughing now, almost triumphantly, with a bit of insaneness in his voice.

But that was the last straw for Draco. No longer could he stand back and watch the lovers quarrel going on between them. Not when this was at stake. Walking forward swiftly he put himself between Ginny and Harry, very little space between himself and the man he so wanted to destroy. "Not on your life, Potter, will you ever name a child of mine after yourself. Never." His voice as calm but threatening as he bore a hole right through those green eyes mere inches from his own. Now this was personal.

Harry laughed again and narrowed his eyes at Draco. "What, Draco? You think she'd leave me to raise a little Draco with you? Did you really? She's always loved me. Always, even when I paid her no mind at Hogwarts, even w hen I broke her little heart to go off and save the world, and that's no different not, even if I don't seem to satisfy her sexual appetite, the little whore." And that was the last thing Harry Potter said standing up.

Harry was on the ground so fast that Draco didn't rightly know how it had happened. All he knew was that one moment the man had been saying awful things about Ginny and the next he was on the ground, unmoving, and by all accounts unbreathing. Looking behind him Draco realized the little redhead he had been separating from Potter was not there anymore. Looking around, he found her on the outskirts of the room, wand still outstretched, tears flooding her eyes and streaming down her face. In an instant he was crossing to her but she didn't wait for him. Instead, her wand fell to the floor and she walked steadily over to where Harry was lying on the floor apparently unconscious.

"You pathetic excuse for a man. You lost my love a long time ago. And now you're too late, because it belongs with someone else. Someone who loves me back. And I'm not going to be the pathetic housewife of the boy who wallowed anymore. I won't be there when you wake up." She was crying. And Draco hated it when she cried, and so he came up behind her and did the only thing he knew how to do when she was like this. He held her, he folded his arms around her waist and held her as she cried. After awhile her sobs subsided and she turned to face him, practically collapsing onto him. Knowing she must be exhausted from the effort, Draco scooped her up and carried her to the living room. Lying her on a couch he sat with her for the few moments it took her to fall asleep and then went back to the kitchen.

As much as he wanted to kicked Harry's unmoving body until it was nothing but a bloody heap he knew he couldn't. Instead he lifted the limp body into a fireman's carry over his shoulder, tossed some powder from his Floo Jar into the fire and stepped in. "St. Mungo's Hospital."

It was a few hours before Draco returned from the Hospital. The house was dark and silent. Walking to the counter he picked up his whiskey bottle and put it safely in a cupboard. Grabbing a glass he flicked the faucet on and filled it with water before taking a large gulp from it. The liquid went down smoother than his whiskey had and felt wonderful on his burning throat. How long this day had turned out to be was almost surreal. It was while he was taking his second gulp that he heard his name being frantically called from the direction of the living room. Setting down the glass hastily he walked quickly towards the sound, relieved when he saw nothing was amiss.

Ginny was still where he had left her, but she was sitting up and looking at him, eyes wide with fright and relief at the same time. "I didn't know where you were….I…what have I done?" She was crying again and Draco couldn't stand it. Crossing around the sofa he sat down next to her holding him to her as she cried silently on his shoulder. "Where is he?"

Draco hardly wanted to discuss what lengths he had to go to in order to convince the Healers there was no foul play involved in Harry's being curse. How odd it must have looked to them for a former Death Eater to be delivering Harry Potter to them. Very perplexing, he was sure. But after several back and forth arguments he had finally gotten them to believe that Harry had gone a bit out of his mind and threatened his pregnant wife who had cursed him in self defense. Luckily, they had told him that there would probably be short term memory loss as far as is recovery went (although he was disappointed about there being any recovery at all for the bastard this seemed like a good thing) so he would not be able to tell them he was attacked from behind.

"He's gone. He won't come back here." Draco kissed the top of her head, holding her to him tighter even than he had before. He wasn't going to let her leave him again, wasn't even going to give her the chance.

They sat there in silence for quite some time. Draco's mind was racing through the events of the afternoon and evening, replaying it all in his mind, going over every word that had been said again and again. Finally something occurred to him. It wasn't the most important of things but he was curious and did not feel like having the heavy discussions right now, not while she was still this fragile. His cheek resting on the top of her head and breathing in sync with her own, he finally spoke. "May I ask something?"

There was a pause as though she wasn't sure which answer she wanted to give. And then finally, "Yes."

"Before…Po—HE said….he said that…that it…that baby was going to be the next Harry Potter. Does that mean…" He was almost afraid to finish the thought, afraid that he would get his hopes up for nothing. That, in the end she would decide on her own not to keep the baby. By now he had realized he would be devastated, especially after the events of the day.

She hesitated, but only for a moment. He was almost afraid she would start crying again but then she pulled away from him. Unhappy as he was for the break in contact his uneasiness was immediately put to rest when she turned and he saw the small, weak smile upon her face. Her tiny hand, one of the ones that had beat against his arch enemies chest only hours before, came out to rest on his cheek as she spoke to him. "Yes. It means we're going to have a little boy. A beautiful little baby boy."

Draco's heart skipped a little bit. We. She'd said we. That meant she wanted to have it with him didn't it? Of course it did. And if it didn't he was going to tell her what's what. "I want you to live here with me. With me and Cammie."

He had expected her to fight him. He had expected a full out brawl, her throwing him off of her and getting up off the couch and stomping back and forth as though he had asked her to give him one of her lungs. But she didn't do any of that. She just smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him softly just to the right of his mouth. Drawing back, she reached down to his hands and rubbed her left thumb against on of his palms. "Yes, I think that would be best. But my children will have to come with me. And it will have to be after everything with Harry is taken care of."

Draco nodded. He was willing to compromise, as long as in the end she would come to him, she would be his. But he wanted more than that, he wanted more than to just live with her and have her to himself. He wanted the world to know that she was his. Hooking a finger under her chin she tilted it up so her eyes, those brilliant brown eyes that had always caused him to say things he'd never have said otherwise and made him want to kiss her even when she was furious with him, were looking into his own. "Will you marry me, Ginerva? Make me and honest man?" It was a very odd proposal and he knew, but their relationship had been anything but ordinary and he knew that the usual down on one knee in front of the family, requesting permission first just didn't suit them. And also she would probably throw a fit if he tried it. So this would have to do. And yet again he was not disappointed.

She smiled at him, creases forming at the edges of her eyes and dimples showing themselves on her cheeks. "Of course silly, that's what people do when they're in love." And that was how she finally told him she loved him, and Draco didn't need anything more than that. For the first time and in the six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred seconds everything felt right. For the first time in his life he felt truly completed.

**((A few notes:** **If you're like me you're thinking 'Hey, they wouldnt' know that early that it was a boy that's BS! But i've kind of taken a liberty and decided in the magical world you can find out way in advance. haha. Deal with it. Also, i know that Harry seemed a bit out of character in this chapter, i tried to keep it as canon as possible but you know, when harry isn't being portrayed as the end all be all stuff happens, he seems like a jerk. haha Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review!))**


End file.
